Stéréotype
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: Personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé que le jeu Amour Sucré était bourré de stéréotypes, avec le temps, j'ai été heureuse de me tromper... Mais si je donnais cet état d'esprit à un personnage au passé trouble, assez malin pour ne pas le montrer et que je le plonge dans cet univers, que va t-il se passer ?
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Stéréotype

**Résumé** : Personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé que le jeu Amour Sucré était bourré de stéréotypes, avec le temps, j'ai été heureuse de me tromper... Mais si je donnais cet état d'esprit à un personnage au passé trouble, assez malin pour ne pas le montrer et que je le plonge dans cet univers, que va t-il se passer ?

**Auteur** : Lulu Murdoc _(qui signe _L²_)_

**Rating** : T _(pour les allusions qui ne vont pas tarder)_

**Warning** : Cette fic a été écrite peu de temps après la sortie de l'épisode 21 d'Amour Sucré _(la fête de l'école)_, à ce titre, elle contient de nombreux spoil et pourrait contenir des passages qui ne sont plus d'actualité.

**Disclaimer** : Évidement, tout les personnages d'Amour Sucré ainsi que l'univers appartiennent au groupe Beemoov.

Je remercie les différents membres de ce groupe d'avoir mit tout ces personnages à ma disposition.

Je ne gagne ni argent ni gloire avec ces personnages (ou alors je ne suis pas au courant).

**_Mais... Lyra, Marvel, Mathyas et les autres sont à _MOI! ALORS PAS TOUCHE ! **

**OxOxOxOxO**

Une nouvelle année commençait au lycée Sweet Amoris. Mais pour Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandre, Kentin, Rosalya, Lynn* et les autres, cette année était différente des autres : c'était leur année de terminale.

- Je veux pas y aller !

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je te rappelle, pour info, que si on y va, aujourd'hui, c'est juste pour savoir dans quelle classe on est, tu peux y aller tout seul, tu me racontera !

- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi d'y aller ? T'es presque pas sortie de l'été, Armin ! s'exclama Alexy.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, se défendit l'intéressé.

- Moi je le vois très bien !

- Alors éclaire ma lanterne, je te prie.

- Est-ce que tu te rend compte que tu n'as même pas passé une heure d'affilé dehors, cet été ?

- Il faisait trop chaud !

- Et alors ? Ça existe les magasins climatisé !

- Parce que tu crois sincèrement que j'avais envie d'aller faire les magasins avec toi ?

- Question idiote... marmonna Alexy.

Cette dispute retord durait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison. Les jumeaux s'engueulaient rarement, toujours pour la même raison, il n'y avait qu'eux que ça n'avait pas encore lassé.

- En plus, on avait prévu une sortie à la plage avec les copains ! reprit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

- Super... ironisa son frère.

- Mais arrête ! Tu sais même pas ce qu'ils ont fait de leur vacance !

- Oh que si ! Grâce à toi je sais tout !

- Même pas vrai !

- Tu veux que je te raconte leur été ?

- Fait toi plaisir !

- Très bien ! Alors : Kentin est allé faire un stage de survis en forêt avec son père. Lysandre et son frère sont allés à la campagne chez leur parents et Rosalya les y a rejoint. Castiel s'est occupé de son chien, comme d'habitude. Nathaniel est allé animer une colonie de vacance. Et pour finir, Lynn est partie sur la côte avec sa famille.

- Alors comme ça tu m'écoutais vraiment ? s'étonna Alexy.

- Comment j'aurais pu y échapper ?

C'est sur réplique pas spécialement épique qu'il pénétrèrent dans la cour du lycée. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains et aux grand yeux verts se précipita vers eux, suivit de près par une autre aux cheveux blancs.

- Alors ? Votre été ? demanda la première.

- Alexy, il faut que je te parle ! s'exclama la seconde au même moment.

Lynn et Rosalya échangèrent un regard amusé, Alexy pouffa et Armin soupira. Remarquant la réaction de son frère, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus prit celle qui l'avait interpellé par la main et l'éloigna des deux autres. Mais il en aurait fallu plus pour faire perdre son sourire légendaire à Lynn, qui reprit, comme si de rien était :

- Alors, ton été, Armin ?

- Tranquille, répondit l'intéressé, laconique. Ils ont affiché les listes ?

- Pas encore... fit-elle distraitement en jetant un coup d'œil vers le panneaux d'affichage vierge. C'est vrai qu'ils tardent un peu... Tu viens avec nous à la plage, cette après midi ?

- Bien sûr ! J'ai attendu ça tout l'été !

- Ah ? Tu n'est pas sortie avec ton frère ?

- Pas tellement... et puis, c'est moins marrant qu'avec tout les copains !

Oui, Armin s'était joyeusement foutu de la gueule de son propre frère en faignant l'ennuie quant il avait parlé de cette sortie, une sorte de petite vengeance pour tout les monologues qu'il avait eu a subir pendant l'été.

- C'est vrai ! Vous m'avez tous beaucoup manqué ! s'exclama Lynn.

- Tous ? s'étonna t-il.

- Bien sûr !

A ce moment là de leur discutions, le jeune geek marqua un temps d'arrêt, la détaillant rapidement du regard, avant de déclarer avec un sourire éblouissant :

- T'es mignonne !

Lynn rougit violemment avant de lui asséner un léger coup de poing à l'épaule en comprenant qu'il se moquait d'elle, puis elle tira son portable de sa poche en le sentant vibrer :

From **Lysandre** to **Lynn **:

Ils ont affiché les listes ?

La jeune fille sourit en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur, puis elle répondit rapidement, ses doigts voltant à toute allure sur le clavier de son portable :

From **Lynn** to **Lysandre **:

Tiens ? Tu n'as pas oublié que

c'était aujourd'hui ? Sinon,

elles ne sont pas encore

affichées. T'es où ?

Une fois sa mission accomplit, elle se tourna vers Armin qui était resté silencieux. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de lui demander :

- On va rejoindre les autres ?

En effet, Kentin venait d'arriver et il était déjà entouré des soins attentifs de Rosalya et Alexy. Le geek esquissa un signe de tête positif avant de la suivre.

- … non mais vraiment, Kentin, tu devrais changer de look ! fit la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs.

- C'est ce que je me tue à lui répéter depuis des mois ! s'exclama son infernal complice.

- Mais puisque que je vous dit que je me trouve très bien comme ça ! répliqua leur victime.

Puis remarquant la présence des deux autres, il ajouta :

- Si te plaît, Lynn, dit quelque chose !

La jeune fille fit la moue avant de répondre, lentement, choisissant ses mots avec soin, soucieuse de ne vexer personne :

- Tu es mignon comme ça... mais tu peux faire confiance à Rosa, question look elle est infaillible. Regarde ce qu'elle à fait pour Nathaniel !

Kentin haussa philosophiquement les épaules alors que Lynn extrayait à nouveau son portable de sa poche :

From **Lysandre** to **Lynn **:

Rosa me l'a rappelé hier. Je

suis chez Castiel, il refuse

de venir.

La jeune fille éclata de rire avant de répondre à toute allure, un grand sourire amusé sur les lèvres :

From **Lynn** to **Lysandre **:

Pourquoi est-ce que ça

m'étonne pas de lui ? Au

pire, on se rejoindra à la

plage cet aprèm.

Lorsqu'elle rempocha son portable, elle se rendit compte que les quatre autres la fixaient étrangement, elle s'empourpra de nouveau avant de demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- A qui est-ce que tu parle ? demanda Alexy.

- A Lysandre, il arrive pas à faire venir Castiel.

- Est-ce vraiment une si grosse perte ? questionna une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent vivement puis Rosalya répliqua :

- Nat, tu ne trouve pas que votre comportement est franchement ridicule ?

- C'est moi qui suis ridicule ?! s'exclama t-il.

- C'est sûr qu'il aurait pu te pardonner après l'éclaircissement de cette histoire avec Debrah, remarqua Alexy, mais tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas du genre à faire le premier pas.

Le blondinet haussa les épaules avant de changer de sujet, sujet qu'il avait mit sur le tapis -pour rappel- :

- Je suis venu vous dire que les listes des classes étaient affiché.

- Et ? demanda anxieusement Lynn.

- Nous sommes malheureusement tous dans la même classe ! déclara Nathaniel avec un grand sourire ironique.

- Ce qui signifie... ?

- Qu'en plus de nous six, il faudra compter avec Lysandre, Iris, Melody, quelques autres... et surtout sur cet andouille de Castiel !

- Ne recommence pas ! s'exclamèrent les filles en cœur.

Le délégué allait prendre sa défense en expliquant que ce n'était pas lui le plus enfant des deux quand un drôle de silence s'abatis sur la cour. Les six amis se tournèrent instinctivement vers l'entrée de la cour que venait de passer la personne la plus étrange qu'ils aient jamais vu dans ce lycée.

C'était une jeune fille. Grande, probablement plus que la plupart des élèves et très mince, de longs muscles fins couraient sur ses bras nus. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets de nuit, des yeux gris et une peau relativement pâle. Elle portait un débardeur blanc et un pantalon bouffant bleu marine, de lourds bracelets argentés cliquetaient à ses poignets.

Elle se dirigea vers le tableaux d'affichage d'une démarche altière, consciente d'être fixé par tous, jeta un coup d'œil aux listes et reprit la direction de la sortie.

Le portable de Lynn rappela son existence dans sa poche, elle ne songea même pas à répondre :

From **Lysandre** to **Lynn **:

C'était aujourd'hui ?

**OxOxOxOxO**

*Lynn : Il s'agit du nom du personnage du manga Amour Sucré, vous comprendrez bien vite que même si c'est un personnage important, ce n'est pas le personnage principale, d'où la simplicité du choix de son prénom.

**OxOxOxOxO**

_**Je tiens à remercier **__**PititeYuki qui m'a servit de bêta pour cette fiction !**_

_**(applaudissez, elle le mérite) **_

_**Bref, **_

_**Je vous dit à presque tout de suite pour le premier chapitre !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc alias L²

**PS **: _Si ça vous intéresse, je me suis créé un compte Skype spécial dernièrement : « lulu. murdoc at laposte. net » (sans espaces et avec un arobase). Je ne serais pas connecté souvent mais j'espère quand même avoir un peu de temps pour vous !_


	2. La nouvelle

Il était plus trois heures de l'après midi quand toute la bande habituelle se rejoignit enfin sur la plage qui bordait un coin de la ville. Aux six du début c'étaient joins Iris, Kim, Violette et Melody sans oublier Lysandre qui avait même réussit à amener Castiel.

La discutions général effleurait tout juste la surface quand Alexy décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet en s'exclamant brutalement :

- Mais c'était qui cette fille ?!

Il s'était tourné vers Nathaniel, certain que ce dernier aurait une réponse. Le blondinet passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre :

- Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Lyra et que c'est une nouvelle élève... Et si c'est bien d'elle dont il s'agit, elle est dans notre classe.

- C'est étrange de changer de lycée pour l'année de terminal, remarqua Lynn. Tu n'en sais pas plus à son sujet ?

Nathaniel secoua la tête négativement.

- Cette jeune fille a l'air de vous avoir fait une forte impression, constata Lysandre.

- Elle dégage quelque chose d'étrange, répondit Rosalya.

- Vous avez vu ses muscles ? fit brusquement Kentin. La dernière fois que j'en ai vu des aussi développés j'étais encore à l'école militaire.

- Peut-être qu'elle en vient aussi, proposa Armin.

- Avec un look pareille ? Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Alexy.

- Alors comment tu explique ces muscles ? demanda le premier.

- Elle doit pratiquer un sport depuis longtemps, riposta Kim dont l'énervement commençait à être palpable.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un long regard où se mélangeait l'hostilité et un certain amusement, puis Melody prit la parole à son tour :

- Tant que ce n'est pas une élève à problème, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne s'intégrerait pas facilement à notre lycée.

- Pour avoir été obligé de changer de lycée pour son année de terminal, c'est qu'il y a dû y avoir un problème, remarqua Lysandre.

- Si c'était le cas, Nathaniel le saurais, non ? espéra Iris.

- Pas forcément, après tout, je ne suis pas un professeur, répondit le blondinet avec un sourire gêné.

La rouquine sourit.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Castiel ? demanda timidement Violette.

- J'en pense que je n'en ai rien à foutre de cette fille, marmonna Castiel.

- Tu pourrais quand même t'intéresser à la vie du lycée ! s'exclama Rosalya.

- Parce que pour vous cette fille va forcément changer la vie du lycée ?! répliqua l'intéressé.

- Pas forcément, mais c'est un petit lycée, c'est facile d'y changer quelque chose, observa Lysandre.

- Tant que j'aurais pas à faire à une Ambre numéro deux tout ira bien, conclut Castiel.

Ce dernier sourit en sentant le regard glacé que Nathaniel venait de poser sur lui.

- Je pense qu'elle pourrait être intéressante, fit doucement Violette.

- « Intéressante » ? répéta Kim. On croirait que tu parles d'un objet.

- Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- T'inquiète, elle te taquine juste, déclara Alexy.

- C'est pas sympa...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus sourit avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son amie.

La sportive du groupe éclata de rire avant de se diriger vers la mer qui lui tendait les bras, elle fut rapidement rejoint par les autres.

Après tout, s'ils étaient ici, c'était pour s'amuser, pas pour parler de la nouvelle élève.

…

Au même moment, dans un petit loft envahit de cartons de déménagement, à un vingtaine de minutes à pied du lycée Sweet Amoris, une jeune fille éternua. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs avant de saisir son téléphone pour composer un numéro.

- Allo ? Papa ?... Oui, c'est moi...

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, seule place assise libre. Avec lui, les conversations pouvaient être longues.

- Non, tout va bien, c'était juste pour te dire que j'avais été jeter un œil au lycée... Comment ?... Et ben, petite ville égale petit lycée, normal quoi, enfin... si l'on met de côté la couleur des murs... Roses et bleus... Ouais, je sais que c'est étrange, mais bon... Quoi ?... Oui, c'est vrai que j'aime bien les couleurs, de simples murs gris m'auraient mis mal alaise...

Le regard clair de la jeune fille se perdit dans le vide quelques instant et un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres, le simple souvenir de se drôle de lycée la faisait sourire. Rapidement, elle reprit ses esprits et répondit :

- Non, je ne me suis pas encore fait remarquer, ou en tout cas je n'en est pas l'impression... Comment ça je me fait toujours remarquer ?! Si vous m'aviez fait plus petite je n'aurais pas ce problème !... Bien sûr que c'est de votre faute !... Ouais, surtout de la tienne, monsieur « je fait plus deux mètres et je le vis très bien »... Comment ?... Ouais, je sais...

Lyra fronça les sourcils et changea de position sur son siège avant de s'exclamer d'une voix dure et emplit de mauvaises ondes :

- Bien sûr que ça m'emmerde ! Mais c'est la condition, non ?... Non, je n'ai pas de nouvelles, je cherche pas à en avoir non plus... Parce que c'est une peste, papa !... Attends, c'est moi qui suis obligé de changer de lycée, c'est moi qui suis obligé de déménager à l'autre bout du pays et c'est moi qui doit tout laisser tomber alors que tout est de sa faute !... Bien sûr que c'est de sa faute !... Je te l'ai déjà expliqué plusieurs fois, ne me force pas à recommencer...

La brunette soupira avant de répondre, sa voix était plus douce, plus apaisé, plus belle, d'une certaine manière :

- Je verrais, de toute façon c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment l'intention de me faire des amis... Quoi ?... Non, je ne veux pas que ça recommence, c'est tout... Je sais que c'est pas la meilleur solution ! Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?... Bof, tu sais, j'ai Marvel, Matty, toi et des camarades de lycée à étudier, ça m'occupera bien assez pour quelques mois... Comment ça je suis incapable de me faire des amis ?! Tu veux parier ?!... Ouais !... Ok ! A plus !

Elle raccrocha et posa son téléphone contre son menton. Elle adorait son père, mais quelques fois, elle avait du mal à suivre son raisonnement. Pourquoi insistait-il autant pour qu'elle se fasse des amis ? Il devrait pourtant savoir que les amis apportaient beaucoup plus de problèmes qu'ils en résolvaient...

M'enfin, s'il voulait qu'elle se fasse des amis, elle s'en ferait, fois de Lyra !

C'est avec cette bonne résolution en tête que la brunette se leva pour finir de ranger son appartement.

…

Le lundi suivant, véritable jour de la rentré scolaire, Lyra arriva au lycée avec une confortable avance, avance volontaire qui avait pour seul but de donner tord à son père. Elle s'appuya à côté du portail de Sweet Amoris, côté rue et attendit que quelqu'un arrive.

La brunette commençait à douter des chances de réussite de son plan quand quelqu'un arriva et s'appuya sur le mur à côté d'elle. Lyra évalua ses chances de réussite du coin dans l'œil avant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu qui venait de s'allumer une cigarette :

- Tu aurais du feu ? demanda t-elle en désignant sa propre cigarette du doigt.

- T'es pas trop jeune pour fumer ? répliqua t-il.

- Et toi, t'es pas trop jeune ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici.

- Non, c'est moi qui ai commencé : est-ce que tu aurais du feu ?

- Même pas un petit « s'il te plaît » ?

- Est-ce que tu aurais du feu, s'il te plaît, répéta t-elle docilement.

Il haussa les épaules, sortit un zippo de la poche de son blouson de cuir et le tendit à Lyra. Cette dernière observa une fois encore son interlocuteur puis l'objet qui lui avait donné, un zippo avec une tête de mort gravé dessus... c'était tellement cliché. La brunette haussa les épaules et essaya d'allumer sa cigarette, étape plus difficile qu'il y paraissait quand on avait pas l'habitude de se servir d'un zippo.

- Laisse, je vais le faire, dit-il en reprenant l'objet, clairement agacé.

- Merci, fit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Une fois la cigarette allumé et le zippo rempoché, la jeune fille reprit la parole :

- Je m'appelle Lyra.

- Enchanté, déclara t-il avec une ironie palpable. Moi c'est Castiel.

Le rouquin fronça légèrement les sourcils avant d'ajouter :

- Alors c'est toi la nouvelle dont tout le monde parle ?

- La nouvelle, oui, dont tout le monde parle, je l'ignore... Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas être dans ma classe, répondit Castiel.

- Ah ?

Comment prendre la nouvelle autrement ? Un coup de vibreur dans la poche du rouquin donna un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir à Lyra :

From **Lysandre** to **Castiel **:

T'es déjà au lycée ?

Castiel haussa un sourcil, se demandant probablement comment Lysandre en était arrivé à cette conclusion avant de répondre :

From **Castiel** to **Lysandre **:

Je suis devant le lycée, en train

de t'attendre en discutant avec

la nouvelle. Pourquoi ?

Sur ce, le rouquin rempocha son téléphone et se reconcentra sur Lyra, reprenant la conversation, comme si de rien était :

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

- Disons que je ne vois pas ce que ça va changer à ma vie, répliqua la brune.

- Disons que comme ça tu pourras me demander du feu aussi souvent que tu le souhaite, répondit Castiel avec un sourire en coin.

- … Je rêve ou tu essais de me draguer ?

L'intéressé éclata de rire avant de déclarer :

- T'inquiète pas, tu ne m'intéresse absolument pas, je voulais juste essayer quelque chose.

- Tant mieux, fit Lyra en se laissant aller à un soupir soulagé.

- Comment ça « tant mieux » ?

- Parce que sinon je serais obligé de te casser la gueule, répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire amusé.

- Parce que tu crois avoir une chance ? s'étonna t-il.

- Castiel, tu es fort, sans aucun doute, mais je le suis au moins autant que toi, sans compter le fait que je suis plus grande que toi.

- Pas de grand chose, se défendit-il, et pas pour longtemps. Ta croissance doit être terminé alors que la mienne non.

- Certes, alors autant profiter de cet avantage tant qu'il est présent, non ?

C'est cet instant que choisit Castiel pour décider qu'il aimait bien Lyra, elle était amusante, maline et elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Ça le changerait des autres filles du lycée... Cette décision fut souligné par un nouveau coup de vibreur :

From **Lysandre** to **Castiel **:

Je suis au sous-sol, en train de

t'attendre, aussi. Qu'est-ce que la

nouvelle vient faire la dedans ?

Le rouquin soupira avant de répondre :

From **Castiel** to **Lysandre **:

On avait dit qu'on se rejoignait

dehors, tu fais chier.

Sur ce, il salua Lyra d'un signe de tête, écrasa son mégot contre le portail du lycée et se précipita vers le bâtiment principal.

La grande brune sortit un carnet de sa poche et nota quelques mots à l'intérieur avant de s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette avec le briquet qu'elle avait gardé serré dans son poing pendant toute sa conversation avec Castiel. Une fois cette seconde clope terminé, elle suivit le même chemin que le rouquin jusqu'au bâtiment principal, à la recherche du bureau du délégué principal.

- Salut ! fit-elle joyeusement en entrant brusquement dans la pièce. Je cherche un certain Nathaniel, délégué principal de son état !

Avait-il déjà été précisé que le pourcentage de timidité de Lyra avoisinait le zéro absolut ? Non ? Alors considérez que c'est chose faite.

- C'est moi, fit un blondinet qui, bien que plutôt grand lui arrivait à peine au niveau de l'oreille -tout comme Castiel, en fait-. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

- Lyra, la nouvelle, répondit-elle en mimant une légère révérence. On m'a dit de passer ici dès mon arrivé pour récupérer un plan du lycée et pour m'assurer que tout les papiers étaient bien remplit.

Le blondinet fouilla quelques instants dans ses dossiers avant de répondre :

- Tout à l'air correct... Ah non, il manque ta date de naissance dans tes papiers d'admission... et la signature de tes parents, expliqua t-il en tendant le dossier à la brune.

Cette dernière nota l'information demandé et signa en bas de la page avant de rendre ses papiers à Nathaniel.

- Tu es... commença ce dernier.

- Majeur, oui, termina t-elle. Je peux avoir mon plan maintenant ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama le blondinet en s'exécutant.

Alors que Lyra étudiait le plan du lycée, Nathaniel reprit la parole :

- Tu es dans la même classe que moi.

- Ça fera une tête connu en plus, alors, répondit-elle en souriant, sans pour autant lever les yeux du plan.

- « En plus » ? répéta t-il.

- Oui, j'ai déjà fait la connaissance d'un certain Castiel, expliqua t-elle.

- Ah... lui...

Rien que le ton qu'il avait prit indiqua à Lyra qu'il y avait un ennui, elle leva donc les yeux vers le blondinet avant de demander :

- Il y a un problème avec Castiel ?

- Disons qu'il n'est pas vraiment... fréquentable.

- Ah ? Il a déjà causé des problèmes ?

- Oui, assez souvent... mais rarement directement, il est trop malin pour ça... C'est justement ça qui le rend dangereux. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ?

- Oui, c'est plutôt clair.

La brune plia le plan et le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon bouffant vert émeraude avant de reprendre :

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu en tout cas, et à tout à l'heure.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, elle sortit son carnet et nota à nouveau quelque chose à l'intérieur avant de prendre la direction de sa salle de classe. Lyra remarqua, au passage que plusieurs personne la fixait, décidant que ça n'avait aucune importance, elle reprit sa démarche altière et s'arma de son sourire emplit de défiance.

Sa salle de classe était vide à l'exception de trois garçons qui discutaient avec animation, l'arrivé d'une nouvelle venu eu au moins le mérite de les arrêter.

- Salut ! fit l'un, qui avait des cheveux bleus. Tu dois être Lyra, la nouvelle.

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit-elle avec prudence.

- Moi c'est Alexy ! continua t-il avec le même entrain. Et voici Armin, mon frère jumeau, et Kentin, un ami.

Lyra les salua d'un signe de tête.

- D'où est-ce que tu viens ? enchaîna Alexy.

- D'un patelin paumé à l'autre bout du pays, répondit Lyra en s'asseyant à une table, au milieux de la salle.

- Et pourquoi tu as déménagé ? demanda t-il.

- Je... commença t-elle.

- Alexy ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! s'exclama Armin.

- C'était juste pour parler, se défendit l'intéressé.

- Il y a pas de mal, assura la jeune femme.

- Alors, pourquoi tu as déménagé ? répéta Alexy.

- Pour des raisons familiales, mentit-elle avec aplomb.

- Tu fais du sport ? demanda brutalement Kentin.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'étonna Lyra.

- Tu as des muscles particulièrement développé, alors je me demandais si... rien laisse tomber, c'était hors de propos.

La brune sourit avant de répondre :

- J'ai fait du tir à l'arc pendant des années, mais je suis passée à autre chose maintenant.

- Du « tir à l'arc » ? répéta Armin en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vois pas comment ça peut développer les muscles.

- Essaie de tirer sur la corde d'un arc ou de le bander, juste une fois, et ose encore répéter que ça ne demande pas de force, répliqua Lyra en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et en plus d'exercer la force, ça entraîne la concentration, ajouta Kentin.

- Tu t'y connais ? s'étonna la brune.

- Mon père a voulu que j'en fasse pendant des années. Mais je suis complètement myope, alors ce genre de truc, c'est pas vraiment fait pour moi.

- Tu portes des lentilles alors, en conclut-elle.

- Dans le mille ! répondit Kentin en tendant le pouce de la victoire.

Pour la peine, le jeune homme au costume militaire vint prendre place à côté de Lyra, heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait lui épargner une nouvelle séance de taquinerie avec les jumeaux. Ces derniers, refusant de laisser tomber leur « victime » aussi facilement, prirent place au bureau devant celui dont avait prit possession Lyra et Kentin.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses du lycée ? demanda Alexy.

- C'est trop tôt pour le dire, répondit-elle, mais les gens sont plutôt sympa.

Kentin et Alexy, considérant probablement qu'ils faisaient partie des « gens plutôt sympa » eurent le même sourire satisfait, de son côté, Armin était plus réservé.

- Tu as dit que tu étais « passé à autre chose », en parlant du tir à l'arc, reprit Kentin, on peut savoir ce que c'est ?

Lyra retint une grimace avant de répondre :

- Je faisais un peu de Boxe française* avant de déménager, et j'espérais que je pourrais continuer ici.

- Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber ! s'exclama Kentin. Ce lycée à un super club de Savate* !

- Et une activité dans un club est obligatoire dans ce lycée, ajouta Alexy.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Lyra en frappant dans ses mains.

Son regard tomba sur Armin qui avait dégainé l'une de ses nombreuses consoles. Elle se leva et fit le tour de la table pour voir à quoi il jouait.

- Oh ? Tu connais Zelda ? fit-elle.

Un vague marmonnement inarticulé lui fit écho, marmonnement que Alexy s'empressa d'expliquer et d'excuser :

- Fait pas attention, quand il joue à ses foutus jeux il ne fait plus attention à ce qui l'entoure.

Lyra fronça le nez avant de se pencher à nouveau sur Armin pour déclarer :

- Tu es coincé.

- Je le vois bien ! s'exclama t-il.

- Quel est le dernier objet que tu as gagné dans un donjon ? demanda t-elle sans se démonter.

- Le boomerang.

- Alors cherche pas plus loin, c'est ça que tu dois utiliser, là, sur le pont.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?!

- Parce que c'est la logique de ce jeu, répliqua la brune. Les développeurs n'ont pas le choix s'ils veulent être sûrs qu'on fasse les donjons dans le bon ordre.

- Hum... pas con, fini par répondre Armin avant de suivre le conseille de Lyra.

- Ben voilà ! Tu vois qu'avec les bons éléments tu y arrives tout de suite mieux !

Le geek ne répondit rien et la jeune fille retourna s'asseoir sous le regard médusé de Alexy et Kentin.

- Quoi ? fit-elle innocemment.

- C'est juste que tu es surprenante, répondit le premier.

- Tu t'y connais autant en sport qu'en jeux vidéo, c'est pas banal, ajouta le second.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment ! s'exclama t-elle gaiement.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, rejoint à contre temps par Armin.

La salle de classe se remplit peu à peu, Castiel arriva parmi les derniers, accompagné par un drôle de type aux yeux verrons dont la grande brune ne connaissait pas le nom, ils s'installèrent derrière Lyra et Kentin.

- Lysandre, le présenta brièvement le rouquin.

- Enchanté, dit-elle en adressant un sourire au jeune homme.

C'était la seule personne qu'elle ai rencontré dans ce lycée qui fusse plus grand qu'elle.

- Je m'appelle Lyra, continua t-elle.

- On m'a déjà beaucoup parlé de toi, répondit-il.

- Ah ? fit-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Castiel qui feignait l'innocence -traduisez par : il regardait ailleurs avec un petit sourire-.

Le dernier entré fut Nathaniel qui s'assit juste devant le bureau du professeur.

Ce dernier, arriva enfin dans la classe et commença par s'excuser pour son retard -la cloche avait sonné depuis plusieurs minutes-, puis, il se présenta :

- Je suis monsieur Faraize, je serais votre professeur principal tout le long de cette année.

Il parcouru la salle dont il avait la charge du regard avant de déclarer :

- On m'a dit qu'il y avait une nouvelle élève en terminale cette année, pourrait-elle se lever et se présenter ?

La grande brune obéit et se dirigea d'autorité vers le grand tableau noir, une fois devant celui-ci, elle se retourna vers la classe et leur adressa ces quelques mots :

- Je m'appelle Lyra Stojilkovicz. J'ai déménagé dans cette ville pendant l'été pour des raisons familiales et je ne compte pas m'étendre plus que cela sur le sujet. J'espère que nous passerons une bonne année tous ensemble.

**OxOxOxOxO**

*Boxe française : Savate : sorte de boxe où faut toucher son adversaire un maximum de fois (avec les poings et les pieds) pour gagner une manche. Différent de la boxe anglaise où le but est de mettre son adversaire K.O..

**OxOxOxOxO**

_**Je tiens à préciser quelque chose ! **_

_**Tout les noms des OC de cette fic font référence à des romans !**_

_**Alors je vous invite à trouver les références !**_

_**(jeu dangereux, croyez moi)**_

_**Sur ce... **_

_**A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre ! **_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, l'auteur qui aime les références.


	3. Ecole buissonnière

**Réponse à la review : **

**Juishi :** _Ben ouais ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu de tes news ! Alors ? Comment ça va ? La famille ? Les gosses ? Comment ça ce que je dis n'a aucun sens ? Mais je vous emmerde ! BREF ! J'aime bien ce fandom, oui, on peut y trouver pas mal de personnage intéressant ! (moins que dans Death Note, mais bon...) A bientôt en tout cas, et merci pour ta review ! _

**OxOxOxOxO**

La semaine de cour se termina comme elle avait commencé pour Lyra, ses camarades de classes étaient ouverts d'esprit et ils se battaient presque pour l'inviter à telle ou telle sortie ou pour manger avec elle à midi. Les pessimistes -ou encore Ambre- pouvaient prétendre que c'était parce que la grande brune était à la mode, mais la vérité était ailleurs.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Marvel ? demanda Lyra.

La jeune fille était assise sur son canapé, dans son loft, un carnet ouvert sur les genoux et un furet blanc enroulé autour du cou. L'animal fini par se laisser glisser jusqu'au carnet pour gratter les pages de celui-ci avec ferveur.

- Hey ! fit la brunette en fronçant les sourcils. Un peu de respect, petit mustélidé* hyperactif ! Ça fait une semaine que je bosse là-dessus !

La bestiole tourna le bandeau noir qui entourait ses yeux vers la jeune fille quelques instants, avant de se remettre à gratter les pages du carnet.

- Comment ça c'est méchant ?! s'exclama la brune en attrapant l'animal par la peau du cou. C'est juste la vérité ! Je n'y peux rien !

Le furet éternua avant de la fixer de ses yeux sombres.

- Si, j'ai réussit à les analyser en seulement une semaine, fit-elle en le posant à côté d'elle. Est-ce vraiment si étonnant venant de moi ? Je suis le plus jeune génie du comportement humain depuis des décennies, peut-être même des siècles... Tu as tendance à l'oublier, très cher.

La jeune femme reposa Marvel, se laissa aller dans son siège et passa ses bras derrière sa tête, puis, avec un sourire malicieux, elle enchaîna :

- Je peux comprendre ce qu'une personne à en tête avant même que son idée se précise, je peux arriver à manipuler n'importe qui sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, je peux jouer avec les sous-entendu à ma guise, je peux me faire passer pour n'importe qui... Que demander de plus à une jeune fille de mon âge ?

L'animal sembla lever les yeux au ciel et Lyra interpréta son message :

- Comment ça tu trouves que je suis trop prétentieuse ? Tu exagères ! Est-ce que je me suis déjà trompée ?

Un souvenir traversa l'esprit de la brune en la faisant grimacer au passage, Marvel mordilla l'indexe de la main de sa maîtresse qui venait de se reposer sur le carnet, comme pour la rassurer. Lyra caressa machinalement la tête de la petite bête tout en marmonnant :

- On va dire que cette petite conne cachait très bien son jeu... et que, même si ça me coûte de le dire, je suis également responsable de la manière dont on tourné les choses. Mais... ne répète ça à personne !

Le furet sembla hocher la tête en signe d'accord.

- Et puis, d'une certaine manière, elle m'a rendu service.

L'animal inclina la tête, imitant parfaitement l'expression humaine de l'incompréhension, Lyra s'empressa d'expliquer :

- Elle m'a apprit à me méfier de tout le monde... Bon, ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne chose que ça, mais...

La jeune femme soupira en hochant la tête de gauche à droite avant de reprendre la parole :

- Bon, je crois qu'on devrait changer de sujet... Tu veux des preuves de ce que j'avance à propos de mes « camarades de classe » ? Bon, si tu veux... On commence par Castiel ?

Pour toute réponse, l'animal reporta son attention sur les pages du carnet.

- Alors, Castiel est le stéréotype même du rebelle de couloir : il est fort, plutôt grand, son style vestimentaire correspond à celui du « bad boy » -si tu voyais son briquet !-, il est objectivement assez mignon -ou en tout cas assez pour avoir su se constituer une sorte de harem-, c'est une grande gueule, il fait de la musique et il déteste Nathaniel.

Le furet leva les yeux vers Lyra qui s'empressa d'expliquer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Nathaniel est le point suivant de mon exposé ! Lui aussi s'est un stéréotype, celui du brave petit délégué bien sage, enfin... il est peut-être un peu moins stéréotypé que Castiel... en même temps, celui-là bat des recors, à croire qu'il fait exprès.

En voyant l'animal incliner à nouveau la tête sur le côté, elle enchaîna :

- Tu veux des explication, Marvel ? Tout chez Nathaniel transpire l'angélisme, de son physique à son caractère en passant par ses loisirs -la lecture-, la seule chose qui ne joue pas pour ma théorie du stéréotype, c'est le fait qu'il ne porte pas de lunette et que son look est un peu décalé... même si je soupçonne l'initiative de Rosalya derrière ce drôle de style qu'il se donne.

C'est ainsi que la brunette s'appliqua à mettre des étiquettes sur chacun de ses camarades de classe, à la fin de son exposé, on obtenait la liste suivante :

Castiel : le rebelle

Nathaniel : le premier de la classe

Rosalya : l'amoureuse

Kentin : le fils de militaire

Armin : le geek

Alexy : le gay

Lysandre : l'artiste

Iris : l'enjoué

Melody : la première de la classe

Kim : la sportive

Violette : la timide

Lynn : l'hypocrite

Lyra prit Marvel dans ses bras et lui caressa pensivement la tête avant de demander :

- C'est mes remarques à propos de cette Lynn* que tu ne comprends pas, pas vrai ?

La brunette avait beau savoir que l'animal était incapable de lui répondre, ça la détendait de parler à quelqu'un, ou plutôt à quelque chose, et ses connaissances psychologiques la confortaient dans l'idée qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ça.

- Ce qui me fait penser que Lynn est hypocrite, c'est le fait qu'elle s'entende bien avec tout le monde dans la classe. Attention, quand je dis tout le monde, c'est tout le monde, elle peut « discuter calmement » avec Castiel et dix minutes plus tard se taper un fou rire avec Nathaniel sans que personne n'y trouve rien à redire !

Lyra se leva avec son furet dans les bras avant de conclure :

- Tout ça pour dire que je ne peux vraiment pas faire confiance à cette fille, les autres, même s'ils ont des centres d'intérêts plutôt restreints, m'ont l'air d'être plutôt sincère. Mais elle... enfin... peut-être que ça cache quelque chose, qui sait ? ou peut-être qu'elle est réellement comme ça... difficile à dire...

La brunette haussa les épaules avant de quitter la pièce, elle avait des devoirs à faire, un animal de compagnie à nourrir et un père à rassurer.

...

Le lundi suivant commença comme tout les autres jours pour Lyra, c'est à dire adossée à côté du portail du lycée, côté rue, le poing une nouvelle fois serré autour de son briquet soigneusement planqué dans la poche de son pantalon bouffant -rouge vif cette fois-ci-, la grande brune attendait patiemment l'arrivé de son camarade du matin.

- Toi, je vais t'offrir un briquet pour ton anniversaire, déclara le camarade en question qui tendait déjà son zippo à la jeune fille.

- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu connaisse ma date de naissance, répliqua Lyra en allumant sa cigarette.

Ce matin là, Castiel était accompagné par Lysandre, celui-ci se contenta d'un bref signe de tête à l'intention de la brune avant de prendre place aux côtés de son ami.

- Qui te dit que je ne la connais pas déjà ? répondit le rouquin avec un de ses célèbres sourires en coin.

- Ah ? Vraiment ? Alors, quel est mon signe astrologique ? demanda t-elle ingénument.

- Parce que tu crois que j'y connais quelque chose en astrologie ?

- Moi qui était persuadé que tu lisais ton horoscope tout les jours !

Castiel avait très bien saisit le caractère ironique de la réplique de Lyra, et cette constatation ne lui plaisait apparemment pas : sa mâchoire s'était crispé, ses muscles s'étaient contractés et ses yeux étaient devenus deux fentes menaçantes. Il ne fallut pas plus d'indices à la brunette pour conclure qu'elle avait un peu trop jouer avec les nerfs à vifs du jeune homme.

- Je suis Capricorne*, déclara t-elle d'un ton dégagé.

Le rouquin fit un vague signe de la main pour indiquer qu'il se fichait royalement de son signe astrologique, mais il était le seul que cette information indifférait :

- Du début ou de la fin de l'année ? demanda Lysandre.

- Du début, répondit-elle, surprise.

- Je vois... fit-il lentement.

Lyra avait toujours pensé que ce grand type aux yeux verrons se foutaient joyeusement de tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui à partir du moment où ça ne le touchait pas directement, mais de toute évidence, il était plus complexe que ça.

Elle sourit intérieurement en songeant au fait que son étude du cas de ce mec allait en être que plus intéressante.

Soudain, Lysandre écarquilla les yeux et le rouge lui monta aux joues, puis, il bafouilla :

- Excuse moi, c'était très indiscret de ma part !

- Il y a pas de mal ! assura la grande brune en esquissant un geste d'apaisement.

- S'il n'y a pas de mal, pourquoi tu ne nous donne pas directement ta date de naissance ?! s'exclama Castiel.

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie, répondit-elle sobrement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, répliqua t-il.

- Castiel, n'insiste pas, tempéra Lysandre.

- Je fais ce que je veux !

- Ça, ça ne fait aucun doute, fit une nouvelle voix.

Les trois camarades se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu qui n'était autre que Nathaniel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! s'emporta aussitôt Castiel.

- J'étais juste venu vous annoncer que la cloche allait bientôt sonner, répliqua le blondinet, sur la défensive.

- Et alors ? Si on avait décidé de sécher ?!

- Toi, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais n'entraîne pas les autres dans ta déchéance.

Machinalement, Lysandre avait fait un pas pour se mettre entre Castiel -qui avait d'instinct serré les poings- et Nathaniel -qui avait simplement continué de fixer le rouquin-, pour sa part, Lyra s'était contentée de quitter l'appuie du mur et de jeter son mégot dans le caniveau.

- Nat, c'est méchant et indigne de toi, ce que tu dis là, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une journée de repos pour me remettre de mes émotions... Pas vrai, Lysandre... ?

Comprenant où la brunette voulait en venir, ou plutôt là où elle ne voulait pas qu'ils en viennent, Lysandre posa ses grandes mains sur les épaules du rouquin et le força à faire demi tour. Avant de les suivre, Lyra ne pu s'empêcher de se tourner vers Nathaniel pour laisser tomber :

- Ne fait pas de ta haine une passion...

Puis, elle s'en alla, laissant le blondinet, seul devant le portail, surpris et intrigué.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction de Castiel en elle même qui l'avait surprit, il le connaissait beaucoup trop pour se laisser surprendre par son comportement. Non, c'était la réaction des deux autres et la passivité avec laquelle les deux garçons avaient obéit à la nouvelle qui était surprenante. Sans être un expert en psychologie, il avait très bien comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange là dessous.

Le délégué principal fini par hausser les épaules, décidant qu'il se pencherait à nouveau sur cette question plus tard, avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment principal.

A peine s'était-il installé dans sa salle de classe que Lynn, suivit de près par Rosalya, l'aborda crûment :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Quoi ?

Nathaniel aurait souhaité avoir une réaction plus intelligente et plus digne, enfin... on ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a.

- On était en train de discuter dans la cour, avec Alexy et Kentin, expliqua la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, et on vous a vu vous engueuler... et Lysandre, Lyra et Castiel repartir ! Ensembles ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?!

- Ah... ça... fit lentement le blondinet en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Et bien... il faut croire qu'ils ne sont pas du matin.

C'est cet instant que choisit la cloche pour sonner. Après un bref échange, Lynn partie s'asseoir à côté de Iris alors que Rosalya prenait place à côté de Nathaniel. Ils laissèrent les dix premières du cours filer en silence puis la jeune fille se pencha vers le blondinet pour lui chuchoter :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Comment ça ?

- Castiel n'est probablement pas l'élève le plus assidu du lycée, mais il ne se lève pas non plus aux aurores pour se traîner jusqu'ici avant de rentrer chez lui une fois certain que tout le monde l'ai bien remarqué... Même son « côté rebelle et idiot » a des limites.

- Bien caché, ses limites, alors, marmonna Nathaniel.

- Nat ! s'exclama Rosalya.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- J'ai juste dit à Lysandre et Lyra de faire attention à la mauvaise influence qu'il pouvait avoir sur eux, expliqua t-il.

- Et tu étais obligé de dire ça devant Castiel ?

Nathaniel recopia ce que le professeur écrivait au tableau avec son application habituelle avant de répondre :

- Je ne l'ai pas dit aussi... crûment.

- Quoi ?

- C'était plutôt un sous entendu.

- Et tu croyais que Castiel était trop débile pour ne pas comprendre ?!

- Non...

- Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

- Je n'en sais rien ! s'écria le blondinet.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était rendu compte que plus de la moitié de la classe pouvait suivre leur conversation désormais, chose dont ils ne se privaient bien évidemment pas. Même le professeur semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de faire son cour normalement.

- Tu voulais juste qu'il perde son sang froid ? demanda Rosalya en plissant les yeux. Et qu'il le perde devant Lyra ?

- Quel est le rapport avec cette fille ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais une chose pareille ?! s'étonna t-il.

- Par jalousie, répondit-elle en croisant les mains sous son menton.

- Et pourquoi je serais jaloux de Castiel ?!

- Parce qu'il s'entend beaucoup mieux que toi avec la nouvelle, et que ça, t'as pas l'habitude.

Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel avant de trancher :

- Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Lyra.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de sentiment, souligna la jeune fille.

- Tes sous-entendu ne sont pas spécialement discrets, rétorqua Nathaniel.

Elle haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur le cour d'histoire, mais un sourire amusé jouait toujours sur ses lèvres.

Elle aimait bien énerver le délégué principal, il en sortait toujours quelque chose d'intéressant. Mais, pour l'heure, Rosalya n'avait rien apprit sur ce qui l'intéressait le plus, à savoir la nature exact des relations qu'il y avait entre Lyra et le duo de musiciens.

...

Au même moment, dans un bar à quelques rues du lycée, Lyra et Lysandre s'efforçaient de clamer les ardeurs macabres d'un certain rouquin.

- Avouez au moins qu'il mériterait de se faire casser le nez ! s'exclama brusquement Castiel en abattant son poing sur la table qu'ils occupaient.

- Peut-être, fit la brunette en redressant la carte qui trônait au milieu de la table, mais ce n'est pas à toi ni à aucun d'entre nous d'en décider.

- Il me cherche !

- Et alors ?

- Alors, si un jour il me trouve, il faudra pas qu'il vienne se plaindre !

- Si tu avais un peu plus de sang froid et de savoir vivre, aussi... marmonna Lysandre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! demanda le rouquin.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous auriez dû avoir une discutions tout les deux l'année dernière, expliqua l'autre. Les choses ne se seraient peut-être pas arrangé pour autant, mais il aurait changé de comportement.

- De quoi tu parles ? questionna Castiel.

Un serveur à moitié endormit interrompit momentanément la conversation en venant prendre leur commende.

- Une bière, répondit le rouquin.

- Un café, firent les deux autres.

Quand il fut partie, Lysandre pu répondre à Castiel :

- Je veux parler de toute cette histoire avec Debrah.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'en parlerais avec le blondinet ?!

- Parce que c'est à cause de ça que ça à commencé à foirer entre vous, répondit Lysandre.

- Ça n'a jamais été tout rose, répliqua le rouquin en détournant le regard.

- Certes, mais il y a eu une époque où tu prenais sa défense comme tu l'aurais fait pour n'importe lequel de tes camarades.

Castiel émit une petite exclamation de méprit mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

Lyra avait observé l'échange en silence, mais intérieurement elle avait noircit plusieurs pages de son célèbre carnet et se demandait déjà à qui elle allait pouvoir demander plus d'information sur cette Debrah.

Le serveur revint et posa leur commende sur la table, à peine eu t-il tourné les talons que la brunette échangea sa tasse de café avec le verre de bière de Castiel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'exclama aussitôt ce dernier.

- Tu es mineur, non ?

- Ouais, mais émancipé.

- Ça change rien au problème, tu toucheras à cette bière que quand tu seras capable de répondre de tes actes devant la loi.

- Quoi ? firent les deux garçons qui avaient bien du mal à suivre son raisonnement.

La jeune femme soupira avant de répondre, faignant une infinie patience :

- Je veux dire que c'est moi qui paie et qu'en plus je suis la seule personne majeur, donc s'il y a un problème, c'est moi qui vais prendre.

- Je supporte très bien l'alcool, répliqua Castiel.

- Je te crois sur parole, fit-elle avant d'avaler une bonne gorgé de bière.

- 'tain ! T'es pas ma mère !

- Si je l'étais tu ne me parlerais pas sur ce ton, jeune homme.

Du coin de l'œil, Lyra pu voir que Lysandre réprimait difficilement un fou rire, cette image la fit sourire, mais ce sourire mua en grimace quand Castiel reprit la parole :

- Mais en fait, t'as quel âge, toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

- C'est juste que tu nous balance des infos à ce sujet depuis ce matin sans être précise pour autant, c'est vexant à la longue.

- Retiens uniquement ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est à dire que je suis majeur et que je suis née au début du mois de janvier.

- Et pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire de plus ?

- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas, trancha Lyra.

- Tu as honte de ton âge ? interpréta Lysandre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sans aller jusque là, disons que je n'aime pas en parler, répondit-elle avant de boire une nouvelle gorgé de bière.

- C'est étrange.

La brune haussa philosophiquement les épaules avant de demander :

- Ça ira pour ton mot d'absence, Lysandre ?

- T'as fini de te comporter comme une mère ?! s'exclama le rouquin.

- Pas encore, fiston, répliqua t-elle en lui tapotant affectueusement le sommet du crâne.

L'intéressé jura alors que Lysandre s'empressait de répondre à la question de Lyra :

- C'est mon frère qui est mon tuteur légale, et il connaît bien Castiel, alors si je lui explique la situation, il ne posera pas de questions... Surtout que je suis rarement absent.

- Tant mieux, soupira t-elle en toute honnêteté.

- Tu t'inquiétais ? s'étonna t-il.

- Comme une mère !

- Un peu, je m'en serais surtout voulu de t'entraîner dans cet histoire si tu n'avais pas eu de roue de secours, répondit-elle en ignorant magistralement Castiel au passage.

- C'est gentil de ta part.

Lyra sourit et termina sa bière avant d'interpeller le garçon pour en obtenir une autre.

Et dire que cette journée commençait normalement...

...

Lynn, assise à une table du réfectoire, entourée par ses amis, referma son portable d'un coup sec avant de se tourner vers Rosalya :

- Aucune réponse.

- Leigh dit que son frère à oublié son portable chez eux, répondit la jeune fille aux yeux dorés en posant son téléphone sur la table.

- Comme c'est étonnant... marmonna Armin.

- Lui aussi, il est inquiet, ajouta t-elle.

- A moins qu'ils n'aient décidés de faire la tourné des bars, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, raisonna Lynn.

- On parle de Castiel, là, remarqua Violette à voix basse.

- Je suis sûr que Lysandre l'empêchera de faire une connerie pareille, déclara Alexy avec ferveur.

- Tu crois qu'il serait capable de résister à Lyra et Castiel ? demanda Armin, septique.

- Pourquoi diable Lyra aurait-elle décidé de faire la tourné des bars ?

Le geek du groupe haussa les épaules avant de se reconcentrer sur son jeu, c'est cet instant que choisirent Nathaniel et Melody pour venir se joindre à l'assemblé.

- Vous étiez où ? demanda Lynn.

- Réunion d'urgence avec les différents responsables des clubs, répondit le blondinet en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- A ta tête, on pourrait croire que tu as connu l'enfer, nota Alexy.

- Disons, pour rester polie, que c'est très difficile de faire entendre raison à cette bande d'énervés.

- Ils voulaient redécorer tout le grand hall et toute les salles de classe avec des affiches de propagandes pour leur différents clubs, explicita Melody.

- A non ! On a eu bien trop de mal à faire changer la couleur des murs pour qu'ils la bousille avec leur affiches ridicules ! s'exclama Rosalya.

- Hum... Au delà de ça, la directrice n'acceptera jamais de payer pour autant de photocopies, tempéra Nathaniel.

- Le club de fanfare voulait même organiser un défilé dans les couloirs, gémit Melody.

- Et... vous avez quand même réussit trouver un arrangement ? interrogea Lynn.

- Oui, mais ils sont loin d'être satisfait, marmonna le blondinet. Où est Kentin ?

En effet, le jeune homme brillait par son absence inhabituelle et le délégué principal était le premier à le remarquer. Les autres se contentèrent d'un vague haussement d'épaule dubitatif alors que Armin prenait la parole :

- Il a dit qu'il avait un coup de fil à passer.

Remarquant que toute l'attention se reportait sur lui, il prit sa défense comme il pu :

- Il est passé pour nous prévenir ! Mais vous étiez tous tellement concentré sur cette affaire avec Lysandre, Castiel et Lyra que vous ne l'avez même pas entendu !

- Ah...

- Oui...

- Peut-être...

- Mais maintenant qu'on remet cette histoire sur le tapis... fit Rosalya en se tournant lentement vers Nathaniel.

- Tu vas pas recommencer ! s'emporta aussitôt l'intéressé.

- Non, fit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Mais j'ai au moins une chose à dire et je suis sûre que tout le monde ici sera d'accord avec moi.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs savoura quelques secondes l'effet théâtrale de sa réplique avant d'enchaîner :

- Il faut que tu parles avec Castiel.

- A propos de quoi ? demanda Nathaniel, méfiant.

- De toute cette histoire avec Debrah ! Maintenant que c'est bel et bien fini, vous n'avez plus de raison de vous faire la guerre ! Enfin... pas plus que celles que vous vous donnez quotidiennement.

- Elle a raison, renchérit Alexy.

- Oui, la vie au lycée serait tellement plus facile si vous vous comportiez disons plus... amicalement, ajouta Lynn.

Nathaniel haussa les épaules avant de marmonner un « on verra » qui ne l'engageait en rien.

…

Lyra, Lysandre et Castiel avait changé de bar, optant pour un petit pub irlandais à l'aspect beaucoup plus confortable. La brune en était à son deuxième verre de Whisky, le rouquin avait eu droit à une bière qu'il savourait tranquillement et le dernier fronçait les sourcils devant l'Irish Coffee* qu'on venait de lui servir quand le téléphone de la première sonna :

- Allo ? fit-elle, un peu surprise.

- C'est Kentin, répondit son interlocuteur.

- Kentin ?! Mais comment t'as eu mon numéro ?

Lysandre et Castiel échangèrent un regard intrigué.

- Je l'ai lu sur le papier que le prof nous avait donné à remplir, le jour de la rentrée, répondit-il, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait servir.

- Malin, se contenta t-elle de commenter. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec Castiel, déclara t-il de but en blanc.

Lyra se contenta d'hausser un sourcil avant de répondre, plus lassée qu'énervée :

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi...

- C'est pour ton bien que je dit ça.

- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua la brune, mais je suis bien assez grande, à tout les sens du terme, pour me défendre toute seule... D'ailleurs, je crois que vous vous trompez à son propos.

- « Vous » ? répéta Kentin.

- Je parle de toi et Nathaniel, ainsi que de la bonne moitié de la classe... Fait pas cette tête, Castiel, oui, on est en train de parler de toi.

En effet, le rouquin venait de prendre une attitude menaçante et plutôt ridicule dans le contexte tranquille qui les entourait.

- Autre chose ? demanda poliment Lyra.

- Vous venez en cour cette après midi ?

- Ça m'étonnerait, répondit-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je supporte plus aussi bien le Whisky qu'avant... marmonna la brune, plus à son attention qu'à celle de Kentin.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama aussitôt ce dernier.

- T'inquiète, ça va aller, le rassura t-elle. Mais évite de répéter aux autres ce que je viens de dire, pas envie de repasser pour une alcoolique.

- « Repasser » ?

- Ouais, t'as bien entendu... Rappelle moi ce soir pour savoir si je ne me suis pas noyée dans mon vomit, bye !

Sur ce, elle raccrocha, plutôt fière d'elle ou plutôt des conséquences qu'auraient très certainement ce coup de téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu supporte moins bien le Whisky ? demanda Lysandre.

- Mes mains trembles, expliqua Lyra en tendant les dites mains au dessus de la table pour prouver ses dires. Avant, j'avais besoin d'une bouteille pour obtenir cet effet.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est... passé ? interrogea courageusement le jeune homme aux yeux verrons que sa propre indiscrétion faisait grimacer.

- Je raconterais cette histoire une autre fois, d'accord ? fit-elle d'une voix douce mais persuasive.

Lysandre hocha la tête avec sérieux alors Castiel prenait la parole :

- Et tu veux toujours pas nous dire ton âge ?

- T'es chiant...

**OxOxOxOxO**

*Mustélidé : Le furet fait partie de la famille des mustélidés (comme la belette !).

*Lynn : Je pense que vous l'aurez comprit, mais Lynn représente le personnage joué dans le jeu Amour Sucré. Par ailleurs, elle représente aussi le personnage parfait de ce jeu, celui qui est à 100 avec tout les mecs (ce qui me paraît plutôt impossible...), d'où son côté qualifié comme « hypocrite » par Lyra.

*Capricorne : entre le 22 décembre et le 20 janvier.

*Irish coffee : cocktail à base de café, de whisky, de sucre et de crème (chantilly la plupart du temps), servis chaud (normalement).

**OxOxOxOxO**

_**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! **_

_**J'espère qu'il plaira autant que le précédent ! **_

_**A bientôt bande d'humains !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur psychopathe.

**PS **: _Non, je ne me considère pas comme un être humain... plutôt comme une déesse merveilleuse et sociopathe (humour !). _


	4. Le journal du lycée

Lyra titubait quelque peu quand elle rentra chez elle, bien après que la nuit fut tombée. Mais malgré ça, son esprit restait clair ou en tout cas assez pour qu'elle puisse se rendre compte que son corps ne répondait pas tout à fait normalement.

Enfin, pour la grande brune, temps qu'elle était en état de remplir son impitoyable carnet, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas trop bu, limite qu'elle était la seule à considéré comme telle.

Bref, la jeune femme venait de s'installer sur son canapé, à côté d'un Marvel qui dormait paisiblement roulé en boule, quand son téléphone sonna.

- Allo ? fit-elle d'une voix claire.

Les seules choses qui pouvaient témoigner de son état c'étaient ses gestes désordonnés, son haleines plus qu'alcoolisée et son regard un peu trouble. Même avec la demi bouteille de Whisky et le bon litre de bière qu'elle avait dans l'estomac, sa diction restait impeccable.

- C'est Kentin.

- Faut que je pense à enregistrer ton numéro... marmonna t-elle.

- Ça va ? enchaîna t-il.

- Tu sais, Kentin, je plaisantais tout à l'heure, il y a aucune chance que je me noies dans mon vomit ce soir.

En effet, sa tête ne lui tournait même pas, elle avait été beaucoup trop sage pour ça.

- Ta plaisanterie était de très mauvais goût, alors, marmonna t-il.

- Hum... probablement, mais elle avait un but.

- Quel but ? questionna le jeune homme.

- Je voulais être sûre que tu m'appellerais ce soir, répondit-elle, le plus naturellement du monde.

Après mûre réflexion, l'esprit de Lyra était peut-être moins alerte que ce qu'elle pensait : en temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais formulé sa pensé comme ça. Certes, c'était la vérité, mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi claire dans la bouche de la jeune femme.

- P-pourquoi ? demanda Kentin, bafouillant légèrement.

- Lysandre et Castiel ont parlé d'une certaine Debrah, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'éclairer à son sujet.

- Ah...

Aucun doute, la brune avait trop bu, autrement, elle aurait fait en sorte de ménager un peu plus l'amour propre de ce pauvre Ken. Pas au point de faire croire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, non, mais elle aurait pu passer par une petite blague avant de retomber sur les rails de la conversation qui l'intéressait.

- D'après ce que je sais, c'est une ancienne élève du lycée, une chanteuse assez connu et l'ex petite amie de Castiel, expliqua t-il. Je n'était pas à Sweet Amoris en même temps qu'elle, mais elle est revenue l'année passé... et elle a foutu un sacré bordel.

- C'est à dire ?

- Tu excuseras mon langage cru, mais c'est une salope, manipulatrice et égocentrique... mais elle est aussi incroyablement maline.

Machinalement, Lyra avait sortie son carnet et avait commencé à prendre des notes à propos de cette Debrah, de Castiel mais aussi de Kentin qui se présentait sous un jour nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Elle a manipulé tout le lycée pour foutre Lynn dans la merde, déclara t-il d'une voix dure.

- Pourquoi elle a fait un truc pareil ? demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle voulait récupérer Castiel, pour son groupe de musique qui battait de l'aile à ce moment là -ce qui n'était pas une si mauvaise idée en sois...-. Le truc, c'est que Lynn avait comprit, dès sa première rencontre avec Debrah, que quelque chose clochait chez cette fille... Elle a bien essayé de nous prévenir, mais dans un premier temps personne ne l'a cru... à part Lysandre et Rosalya qui l'on aidé à faire exploser la vérité avec l'aide des quelques personnes qui ont fini par se méfier de cette nana ou qui avait toujours confiance et Lynn.

- Je vois... marmonna Lyra tout en écrivant. Mais qu'est-ce que vient faire ce cher Nathaniel dans cette histoire ?

- Comment tu sais que... commença t-il.

- Simple déduction, le coupa t-elle.

Kentin sourit avant d'expliquer :

- Il a été la première « victime » de Debrah, mais lui, il n'a rien fait pour se défendre, il l'a laissé dire, et c'est comme ça que les choses ont commencé à déconner entre lui et Castiel.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je ne saurais pas te dire exactement, je ne me suis pas vraiment intéressé à cette histoire... Mais j'ai cru comprendre que Debrah avait manipulé les garçons pour faire croire que Nat lui faisait des avances alors qu'elle sortait avec Castiel.

- Une banal histoire de jalousie, en somme, résuma Lyra.

- On peut dire ça...

La brune prit encore quelques notes avant de repousser son carnet.

- Je suis désolée de te gâcher ta soirée comme ça, s'excusa t-elle. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui c'est passé...

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je préfère te savoir en pleine faculté de tes moyens et curieuse de ces événements passés plutôt que titubante toute seule dans ton appartement.

Lyra pouffa, rapidement suivit par Kentin.

…

Castiel venait de se recoucher après avoir sortie son chien quand son portable sonna. Le rouquin désactiva l'alarme et se retourna dans son lit, bien décidé à s'offrir une journée de repos supplémentaire.

Il venait de se rendormir quand son portable sonna à nouveau :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lysandre ? grommela t-il en attrapant son pire ennemie du jour.

- Je suis en bas de chez toi, je t'attend, répondit le chanteur.

- Tu vas attendre un bon moment alors... J'vais pas en cour aujourd'hui...

- La gueule de bois ?

- Non, juste un gros coup de flemme.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne choisis pas le bon jour, alors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Castiel en se redressant légèrement.

- A ton avis, que va conclure Lyra en ne te voyant pas en cour aujourd'hui ?

- J'sais pas et j'm'en fout.

- Et bien je vais te le dire, moi, répliqua Lysandre sans se démonter. Elle va conclure la même chose que moi, à savoir que seulement deux bières ont suffit à te mettre assez mal pour ne pas être en état de venir en cour aujourd'hui... Et on ne la connaît pas assez pour être certains qu'elle ne fera pas tourner l'information dans tout le lycée.

Le rouquin passa une main dans ses cheveux et grogna quelques jurons avant de jeter ses jambes hors de son lit pourtant si affectueux ce matin là.

- Je vais prendre une douche, je te rejoins en bas dans un quart d'heure, marmonna t-il avant de raccrocher.

Lysandre sourit tout en rempochant son téléphone.

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas devoir surveiller et manipuler Castiel de cette manière, mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour être certain que son ami et guitariste aille un peu près quotidiennement en cour.

Le chanteur ne voulait pas mentir, encore moins à une personne à laquelle il faisait autant confiance et moins encore en invoquant le nom d'une tierce personne qui n'y était pour rien mais... non, vraiment, il n'avait pas le choix.

Lysandre soupira avant de lever le nez vers la porte de l'immeuble qu'un Castiel passablement de mauvaise humeur venait de passer.

- On y va ? marmonna le rouquin en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un air dégagé.

L'intéressé hocha la tête.

Ensembles, ils parcoururent les quelques deux cents mètres qui les séparaient du lycée et ce en silence, parce que l'un pensait aux paroles d'une chanson qu'il était en train d'écrire et que l'autre pensait aux paroles du premier.

Arrivé devant le portail, Castiel s'arrêta pour s'allumer une cigarette, geste qui fit froncer les sourcils à son compagnon.

- Quoi ? fit le guitariste.

- Tu fume beaucoup plus, en ce moment, constata Lysandre.

- Et alors ?

- Ça n'a aucun rapport avec Lyra ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec cette fille ?

- Tu n'ai pas en train de l'attendre, peut-être ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Avant qu'elle n'arrive au lycée, tu prenais rarement le temps de fumer une cigarette devant le portail, expliqua le jeune homme aux yeux verrons.

- Simple coïncidence.

Le chanteur croisa les bras sur son torse et leva les yeux au ciel, geste qui n'échappa pas à son compagnon qui aboya un nouveau :

- Quoi ?!

- Rien, c'est juste qu'on est déjà pas spécialement en avance ce matin et qu'il faut qu'on passe par le bureau des délégués pour régler notre absence d'hier.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules avant de répliquer :

- Si le blondinet veut mon mot d'absence, il faudra qu'il vienne le chercher lui même.

- Tu es décourageant...

C'est sur avec ces mots que Lysandre abandonna son camarade pour se rendre au bureau des délégués, légèrement énervé par le comportement enfantin, pour ne pas dire de gamin, de son ami et soucieux des conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir, même si de toute évidence, il était le seul.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verrons soupira une nouvelle fois avant de pousser la porte de l'antre de Nathaniel, il trouva ce dernier assit à un bureau, plongé dans la lecture du journal du lycée, image assez rare pour être consigné.

- Bonjour, fit-il pour se faire remarquer.

Le blondinet leva les yeux de son journal avant de répondre :

- Tiens, bonjour, Lysandre. Tu peux peut-être m'expliquer ça, toi.

- Expliquer quoi ? s'étonna l'intéressé.

Pour toute réponse, Nathaniel étala le journal sur la table pour que le chanteur puisse voir l'article qu'il était en train de lire.

- J'ai eu droit à l'avant première, déclara le délégué.

Une photo de Lysandre, Lyra et Castiel, prise la veille dans le premier bar qu'ils avaient visité, illustrait l'article. On pouvait y voir une grande brune boire une bière avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, un jeune homme aux yeux verrons qui réprimait difficilement un fou rire et un rouquin à l'air boudeur.

Au dessus de l'image, le titre annonçait : « La russe à la mauvaise influence ».

Lysandre leva les yeux du journal avant de demander :

- Où est le problème, exactement ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans ce bar ?

- On faisait en sorte qu'il n'y est pas de nouvel esclandre entre toi et Castiel, répondit-il. C'était pour votre bien.

- « Notre bien » ?! répéta Nathaniel, excédé. Vous aviez besoin de boire de l'alcool pour ça ?! Toi et Castiel êtes encore mineurs !

- Certes, et Lyra a veillé à qu'on ne boive pas.

Ce n'était pas l'entière vérité étant donné que la brune avait fini par céder, mais ça, le délégué n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Lysandre replia le journal et le poussa vers le blondinet avant d'ajouter :

- Par ailleurs, ces événements ont eu lieu en dehors du lycée et je crois que la seule chose qu'on peut décemment nous reprocher c'est notre absence non justifiée. Je suis d'ailleurs venu régler ce problème.

Le délégué afficha une mine plus que dubitative avant de prendre la lettre justificative que le lui tendait le jeune homme. Avant de sortir de la pièce, ce dernier lui demanda :

- Quand ce journal doit-il être publié ?

- D'ici midi, tout le monde sera au courant.

- Je vois...

...

En effet, la prédiction de Nathaniel s'avérait juste, à midi « La russe à la mauvaise influence » était le centre de toute les conversations, même si la principale intéressée s'était abstenue de tout commentaire et brillait par son absence dans la cafétéria.

Castiel et Lysandre, plus ou moins intéressés par son avis et n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de lui parler avant, la trouvèrent en train de déjeuner en profitant des rares rayons de soleil, dans la cour, en compagnie de Kentin, ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant le rouquin approcher.

- Tu te planque ? demanda le guitariste en s'installant à côté d'elle.

- Pourquoi je me planquerais ? demanda Lyra, surprise.

Les deux nouveaux venus échangèrent un regard septique, puis Castiel sortie l'article, qu'il avait prélevé un peu plus tôt dans le journal du lycée, de sa poche pour le donner à la brune. Celle-ci l'observa quelques secondes avant de le rendre à son propriétaire.

- Alors c'est pour ça que j'ai les oreilles qui siffles depuis ce matin... marmonna t-elle.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?! s'étonna Kentin.

- Tu étais au courant ? demanda Lyra en se tourna vers son acolyte.

- Je pensais que tu le savais aussi, et que tu ne voulais pas en parler, répondit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de déclarer :

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant dans cette article, à part mes origines qui ont été sauvagement étripées.

- Attend, c'est la seule chose qui te dérange ?! s'exclama Castiel. Tout le monde parle de nous et tu t'en fous ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? répliqua t-elle. Que je casse la gueule à la personne qui a écrit cet article ? Et à tout ceux qui parle derrière mon dos par la même occasion ?

Le rouquin ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche à la recherche d'inspiration avant de laisser tomber. Pour le coup, il admettait que Lyra avait raison.

- Les laisser parler c'est encore la meilleur chose à faire, remarqua Lysandre. Dans quelques jours, ils auront trouvé autre chose à se mettre sous la dent.

La brune exprima son accord d'un signe de tête, mais cette fois-ci, c'était Kentin qui trouvait quelque chose à redire :

- Lyra vient de se faire une réputation d'alcoolique et de « personne de mauvaise influence » complètement fausse et il n'y a vraiment rien qu'on puisse faire contre ça ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, répondit le chanteur.

- A part menacer Peggy, je vois pas, fit le guitariste.

- C'est qui, ça ? demanda Lyra.

- La nana qui écrit ces ramassis de conneries, répondit Castiel.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne, ajouta Kentin, c'est juste qu'elle est prête à tout pour que son journal se lise.

La jeune femme caressa son menton avant de demander :

- A quoi elle ressemble ?

- Plutôt petite, brune, cheveux cours et quelques tâches de rousseur sur la tronche, dit le rouquin.

- Elle porte presque toujours une robe verte et elle a souvent un micro avec elle, développa le fils de militaire.

- Je vois... marmonna la brune en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'inquiéta le chanteur en l'arrêtant d'un geste.

- Juste mettre un truc au point, pas de violence, promit.

Elle sourit tranquillement avant de se dégager d'un geste sûr pour prendre la direction du bâtiment principal.

- Je le sens mal... avoua Kentin en la suivant du regard.

- On a qu'à la suivre, fit Castiel en se levant.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? s'alarma Lysandre.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

- On croirait entendre Alexy... marmonna le jeune homme extérieur au duo, alors qu'il se levait à son tour.

- Ne me compare pas à cette tapette !

Kentin sourit avant de suivre le même chemin que Lyra, le duo de musicien sur les talons. La jeune femme avait prit la direction de la cafétéria et déambulait tranquillement parmi les tables, cherchant Peggy du regard et ignorant joyeusement le fait d'être le centre de l'attention.

Les trois garçons suivaient attentivement sa progression depuis l'extérieur de la pièce.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je vous ai suivit ? murmura brutalement Lysandre.

- Parce que tu es aussi curieux que nous de savoir comment elle va régler cette affaire, répliqua Castiel.

Le chanteur dû penser que les mots de son ami exprimaient plutôt bien son état d'esprit car il ne fit pas d'autre commentaire.

Enfin, la brunette réussit à trouver Peggy et se pencha vers elle pour lui adresser quelques mots, la jeune fille lui jeta un regard méfiant avant de se lever pour la suivre.

- Elles viennent par ici ! s'exclama Kentin. Vite ! Planquez vous dans cette salle !

Les trois garçons se précipitèrent dans dans la salle de classe la plus proche et se cachèrent sous le bureau du professeur juste à temps pour ne pas être vue de leurs cibles. Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour trois là dessous, mais il leur faudrait être patients.

- Tu sais que si tu me frappe j'aurais le droit de porter pleine contre toi ? fit calmement Peggy.

- Oui, je sais. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais te frapper ? répondit Lyra en fermant la porte de la pièce.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu demanderais un tête à tête avec moi, sinon ?

- J'ai quelques bricoles à mettre au point avec toi à propos de ton article, c'est tout.

Les garçons purent entendre une chaise racler contre le sol.

- Je t'écoute, dit Peggy en s'installant.

Lyra prit place sur le bureau sous lequel s'était caché les trois apprentis agents secret avant de répondre :

- Primo, je voulais savoir comment tu avais obtenu cette photo.

Sous la table, les deux musiciens échangèrent un regard éloquent, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pensé à cet aspect des choses.

- L'un de mes contacts extérieur au lycée est serveur dans le bar où vous étiez, expliqua la journaliste en herbe. Il a reconnu Castiel et Lysandre, qui sont des clients assez régulier de l'endroit, et a prit l'initiative de vous prendre en photo, pensant que ça pourrait m'intéresser.

- Fait moi penser à ne plus jamais aller dans ce bar, marmonna le rouquin.

- Tais toi !

- Tu admettras qu'il n'avait pas tord, poursuivit-elle.

- Certes, fit la grande brune.

Kentin changea de position sous la table, bousculant ainsi ses deux camarades espions dont l'un eu quelques difficultés à retenir un juron.

- Secundo, je ne suis pas d'accord avec le titre que tu as donné à ton article.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je ne vois pas quelle influence, bonne ou mauvaise, je pourrais avoir sur Lysandre et Castiel, ils sont tout à fait capable de se défendre d'eux même, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oh, tu sais, tout ce qu'on demande à un titre c'est d'être accrocheur. Par la suite, je ne fais qu'exposer des faits dans mon article, à savoir que vous avez séché les cours pour vous rendre dans ce bar et que le fait ne c'était jamais produit avant ton arrivé.

- Ça, je ne peux pas en témoigner, je n'ai pas lu ton article.

- Quoi ? fit quelqu'un sous la table avant d'être bâillonné.

- Tu es pourtant la principale concernée, remarqua Peggy, dubitative.

- C'est vrai, mais je trouve que l'effet que produira cet article sur mes camarades de classe est plus intéressant que l'article en lui même.

- C'est un point de vue...

Lysandre et Kentin retirèrent leur main du visage de Castiel avant que celui-ci s'énerve pour de bon et réduise à néant leur mission.

- Pour finir... tu t'es trompée dans ton article, déclara Lyra.

- Je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas lu, répliqua la journaliste.

- J'ai lu le titre et ça m'a suffit pour voir ton erreur.

- Quel erreur ?

- Tu m'as traité de russe, c'est faux.

- Simple déduction à partir de ton nom, tout le monde t'appelle comme ça dans les couloirs.

- Alors vous avez tous tord, affirma la grande brune. Mon nom est d'origine serbe, pas russe.

- Quel différence ?

- Le nom, l'histoire, la langue, les traditions, les paysages et des choses intangibles qu'on appelle « frontières ».

Un silence accueillit les mots de la jeune femme, cette dernière sourit une nouvelle fois avant de déclarer le plus poliment du monde :

- J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, je te pris de m'excuser de t'avoir soustraite à tes amis de cette manière, mais cette petite mise au point me semblait nécessaire.

Peggy se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Lyra resta assise en silence quelques instants avant de dire à voix haute :

- Votre manque de confiance en moi est presque insultant, les garçons.

Elle se pencha pour voir sous la table avant d'ajouter :

- La prochaine fois, essayez d'être plus discrets.

- Comment tu as su que... commença Kentin en s'extrayant de sous la table.

- J'étais assise dessus, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu ne pas vous remarquer me semble être une question plus approprié.

La brune se laissa tomber accroupit par terre et jeta un coup d'œil sous le bureau avant d'ajouter :

- Mais comment est-ce que trois gars de votre gabarit on pu tenir là dessous ?

- Douloureusement, répondit Castiel en se massant l'épaule gauche.

- J'espère que vous aurez comprit la leçon.

- La leçon ? répéta Lysandre en époussetant ses vêtements.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, déclara Lyra en se redressant.

Elle sortie de la pièce avec un grand sourire amusé, une fois hors de vue, le rouquin ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un :

- Elle est mal placée pour dire ça.

Son ami et chanteur ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel alors que le dernier membre du trio étouffait difficilement un fou rire.

...

Il y eu d'autres cours, d'autres salles, d'autres profs... mais aussi d'autres mots échangés à voix basse, d'autres regards méfiants voir haineux à l'adresse de Lyra qui continuait de sourire, d'autres crises de rage de la part de Castiel que cette situation énervait, d'autres tentatives d'apaisement pour Lysandre et d'autres fous rire de Kentin que ces conditions amusait grandement.

Enfin, il y eu surtout une heure de permanence pour la classe des terminales 2, juste avant leur dernière heure de cour de la journée.

Cette heure de trou, Lyra, Lysandre, Castiel et Kentin décidèrent de la passer ensemble, dans une salle vide. Les trois garçons avaient une conversation au sujet de ce qu'il fallait faire pour ne plus avoir d'ennuis avec Peggy alors que la jeune femme envoyait des textos à l'aide de son portable.

- Je maintiens qu'il faudrait au moins menacer cette fille pour avoir la liste de tout les bars où elle a des contacts ! s'exclama le rouquin.

- Pourquoi en arriver à de tels extrémités ?

- Surtout qu'elle serait tout à fait capable de ne rien nous dire, remarqua Kentin.

- C'est pour ça qu'une menace physique est nécessaire !

La grande brune pouffa.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, toi ? s'emporta le guitariste.

- Rien, c'est juste que... Ça ne vous est même pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle pourrait vous donner la liste des lieux où elle n'a pas de contacts pour être sûre de ne rien manquer de vos aventures !

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard puis Castiel demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi, alors ? Puisque que tu es si maline !

- Merci pour le compliment, mais une fois encore, je ne pense pas qu'il ai grand chose à faire. Surtout que je doute que Peggy ai autant de contacts que ça.

Sur ce, elle se reconcentra sur son message :

From **Papa** to **Lyra **:

Alors ? Tu t'es fait des amis ?

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons qui avaient joyeusement relancé la discutions -ils parlaient maintenant de méthodes de tortures chinoises- avant de répondre, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

From **Lyra** to **Papa **:

D'une certaine manière, mais je

maintiens qu'ils apportent plus

d'ennuis qu'autre chose.

Sur ce, elle se reconcentra sur la conversation des garçons et haussa les sourcils en se rendant compte des extrémités qu'ils envisageaient d'employer :

- Lui arracher les ongles, ça peut être pas mal aussi... marmonna Kentin.

- Non, je préfère mon idée de la brûlure chimique, répliqua Castiel.

- Et pourquoi ne pas lui casser tout les os du corps pendant que vous y êtes ? ironisa Lysandre.

- Y'a de l'idée !

Lyra leva les yeux au ciel avant de les interrompre :

- Et si vous arrêtiez vos délires de psychopathes et de sadiques trente secondes pour vous concentrer sur quelque chose de plus réaliste ?

- C'est à dire ? demanda le fils de militaire.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment concerné, Kentin, mais je tiens à rappeler que nous avons sécher les cours hier et que les preuves sont littéralement à la une des journaux.

- J'en ai déjà parlé avec Nathaniel, ce matin, déclara Lysandre. Et je ne vois pas vraiment ce que le lycée peut nous reprocher.

- Pas grand chose, en effet, si ce n'est l'absence non justifié en elle même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? interrogea Castiel.

- Je crois que vous allez bientôt avoir la réponse, marmonna Kentin qui s'était tourné vers la porte de la salle que venait de passer un certain délégué.

Ce dernier s'approcha d'eux avant de s'adresser à la jeune femme :

- La directrice veut te voir, tout de suite, dans son bureau.

La brune obéit en silence, mais pas sans avoir prit le temps d'adresser un petit sourire rassurant à ses camarades.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut ?! demanda Castiel une fois qu'elle fut dehors.

- Je l'ignore, répondit sincèrement Nathaniel, mais j'imagine que ça à un rapport avec votre absence d'hier.

- Si tel était le cas, on aurait aussi été convoqué, remarqua Lysandre en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelques fois, le blondinet jalousait le calme pragmatique du chanteur que certains pouvaient confondre avec de la clairvoyance.

- Alors... ça doit avoir avec le renvoie de son précédent établissement... murmura Kentin.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui d'un même geste parfaitement synchronisé, l'intéressé fronça un peu les sourcils avant de demander :

- Quoi ?

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça, toi ?! questionna le rouquin.

- Même moi je n'étais pas au courant ! ajouta le blondinet.

- Mais c'est elle qui me l'a dit !

- Quand ? interrogea Lysandre, plus calmement que les autres.

- A midi, répondit Kentin. Mais elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi elle avait été renvoyé, vous êtes arrivé avant...

Il se tourna vers la porte qu'avait passé Lyra avant d'ajouter :

- Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment une fille posé et réfléchit comme elle a pu se faire renvoyer d'un lycée...

Les trois autres ne répondirent rien, mais tous avait la même pensé à l'esprit : si une fille comme Lyra s'était faite renvoyer, c'est qu'il avait dû arriver quelque chose de grave.

Lysandre songeait à l'alcoolisme, Castiel à un acte de violence, Kentin à du vandalisme et Nathaniel à un problème avec l'autorité.

L'un d'eux avait raison, et, il serait le premier à en être surprit.

**OxOxOxOxO**

_**Ben alors mes petits loups ?**_

_**Personne ose mettre de review ? **_

_**C'est pas très gentil, tout de même...**_

_**Bref ! **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **_

_**A la prochaine !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur qui fait n'importe quoi mais qui le vit très bien.


End file.
